Robots are Magic: Part 1
(The episode begins showing a restaurant. The camera pans to three tables filled with happy and cheering kids and parents with smiles on their faces. A little boy’s voice spoke up, gathering everyone's attention) Little Boy's Voice: Anyone having fun tonight? (Every child there responds) Little Boy's Voice: I’m glad you do. Come back again if you will, because tomorrow we’ll have a lot more fun! (The kids are happy again. Cut to the stage, which is in front of the room. There’s four characters shown. On the left, there is a small light yellow rabbit with antlers and holding juggling balls. His tail is shaped like a thunderbolt. He has a black nose, blue eyes, and a white belly. This is Jack the Jackalope, whose big grin marks him as the goofy one. Next, there is a small red-orange dragon with black spikes running from head to tail. He has a yellow underbelly, orange eyes, and a “flame” at the end of his tail. He sports a red cowboy hat and a red handkerchief around his neck. This is Kunekune the dragon, who was the speaker from before. His voice sounds a bit soft and timid. The third and fourth characters are viewed at twins. Cockatrice twins. One of them has red eyes, a crest that's the same color, and a dark green scaly body. This one is Spike. The other twin has purple eyes matching his crest and his body is a dark sea green color. This one is Thorn) (All four of them waved as the children cheered. The parents and kids left the restaurant after a whole day of fun. When everyone left, other robots come in. The first one is a light pink unicorn with green eyes and a light blue mane. This unicorn is named Ulysses. The next one is a manticore; light orange body, dark blue tail, black nose, and dark red wings. This is Manny. Then came a red-colored phoenix with yellow eyes and beak and orange talons; Felix. Last, a young light green kappa wearing a turtle shell, has a beak, wears big off-squared blue spectacles, dark green eyes, and a “hat” on his head that carries water; Cappy) (When the unicorn speaks, it has a sophisticated manner to it) Ulysses: Have they gone? Kunekune: Yes they did Spike: What do you have… Manny: Nothing yet (The scene moves away and the camera is now close to a screen. It turns out these characters are in a video game. We hear the sound of chattering. Cut to the source. There is a dalmatian, a german shepherd, a chocolate labrador, a mixed breed pup, and an English bulldog. Zuma is the player of the game. It’s played on iPad. The five are in the Lookout. It is nighttime) Chase: Did you just get that game just now? Zuma: Yeah. I downloaded it yesterday Marshall: I heard some people and pups got scared playing it Rocky: Did you know Mr. Porter and Alex played this game? Rubble: They did? Rocky: Yes. They told me they played the game, and they were scared out their wits (Skye walks up) Skye: Hey pups! What are you playing? Zuma: I’m playing Night Parties At Kunekune’s. Wanna watch me? Skye: Sure. That game is scary, though Zuma: I know. I got used to it very quickly Chase: Start playing (Zuma starts the game. His player has a flashlight in hand and is looking around nervously) Skye: I haven’t played the game, so what do you have to do there? Chase: You just try to distract the robots. If you fail to do so, they’ll attack you and you get a game over Rocky: That's right (Zuma moves his player into a corridor. It was dark, so he presses on the flashlight to make the player turn it on and hold it out in front of him. Suddenly, a whirring metallic sound was heard. The player jumped with fear at the noise. He looks even more nervous) Skye: What was that noise? Zuma: Those are the robots’ metallic sounds. If it gets louder, then they’re coming closer which is really bad Chase: The robots will get you Marshall: The hardest thing about this game is trying not to encounter one of the robots (Zuma continues playing. The sounds kept going, but they’re louder than ever) Rocky: One of them is coming for you Skye: Is there any way to scare them off, or keep them away from you? Zuma: Well, I know one way to keep them out of your sight. Flash your light repeatedly at them Skye: How do you know if they are in front of you or behind you? Rocky: You will know you have approached them if you see their eyes glowing in the darkness Skye: That's...creepy Marshall: It is (Zuma's player passes by a pair of small green eyes. Cappy jumpscares the pups by screaming as he makes a scary face at the screen. The pups screamed, and then they laughed at how scared they were) Zuma: I guess I didn't see that coming (Ryder comes into the room) Ryder: Okay, pups. It's time for everyone to go to bed Zuma: Well, good night (All of the pups got up to go to their pup house. Scene cuts to Chase getting ready for bed, when Ryder comes up to him) Ryder: So, how was your day, Chase? Chase: It was great. We watched Zuma playing Night Parties At Kunekune’s Ryder: Oh, that game? It’s very frightening Chase: I agree. (yawns) Well...good night Ryder (falls asleep) Ryder: Good night, Chase. See you in the morning (walks away) (Scene cuts to Zuma's pup house. He is sound asleep, his iPad sitting on the next to him. The device suddenly turns on by itself. Cut to inside of the game. Kunekune and his friends are in a dark hallway) Cappy: Did you guys see that? I scared the living daylights out of those pups Manny: Yo! We saw it! Jack: (laughing) That was funny! Spike: What is… Thorn:…going on outside? Manny: Just random people walking by Jack: (to Spike & Thorn) Sillies, they meant outside this game (They noticed a screen in front of them. It shows the night sky. Kunekune tries to get closer, but he still cannot see anything but the sky) Kunekune: I can’t tell what’s going on out there. All I can see is the night sky or something like that....or....…I don’t know… (They noticed a moonlight. The boys’ bodies start glowing) Manny: Dudes! What’s going on?! Kunekune: I don’t know! (All scream as the scenery around them disappears, then they disappear as well. Fade to black) (Fade in to see the robots laying in the grass outside the Lookout. Kunekune was the first to wake up) Kunekune: Guys? Guys! (The others are now awaken) Ulysses: I’m awake (The rest look around, realizing that they are no longer in their video game. The phoenix spoke, his voice marking him as the brainy one) Felix: What the…? Where is here? Cappy: I have...no...idea Spike: For some reason.... Thorn: Something brought us here Felix: That could be a theory. Or…I don’t know. Let’s look around and see if anyone could help us Cappy: But it's the middle of the night Kunekune: Everyone’s probably sleeping right now. We don’t want to disturb anyone during their sleep Felix: You’re right. Then, what can we do? Kunekune: I thought you would know, Felix Felix: Well, what do you think I should do? Kunekune: I know. Wait til morning, I guess? Manny: What should we do until then? Jack: Play a game? Kunekune: (looking at him weirdly) At a time like this, Jack? Ulysses: I have a suggestion. We should sleep Manny: Sleep? We’re robots, and we don’t need sleep Felix: Yes we do, Manny Kunekune: Is there a place we could stay in? Like, a house or something? Felix: ...Follow me (The others follow him through a forest) Kunekune: Felix. Are you sure you know where you’re going? Felix: I’m positive. My phoenix senses never fail me Ulysses: Phoenix senses, huh? (They come across a two-way path) Spike: Where do we go now? Felix: (looking around) Hm…(pointing to left) Left Thorn: Left? Are you…(before he can finish, Spike interrupts him) Spike: Thorn, trust him. He knows what he’s doing. He can find some place for us we can take shelter in (The others follow Felix down the left path. The scene cuts to the eight stopping at a four-way path) Manny: Aw, crud! Where do we go now, Felix? Felix: I don’t know, I…(feels pain in his head) Ah! (rubbing his head) You guys felt that too, right? Cappy: Yeah, I feel it too Jack: Not a very pleasant feeling (Now Kunekune feels the pain again) Kunekune: Ow! Have we been feeling this ever since we were magically transported out of our game? Felix: We felt it twice now Manny: Let’s not think about that right now. So, Felix…which path do you think we should take? Felix: According to my phoenix senses…we’re going down…(points to the fourth path) this one! (The robots go to the path Felix chose. Suddenly, a black mist flew quickly by them) Cappy: Woah, woah, woah! Anyone saw that? Kunekune: I definitely saw that Felix: Look, we can’t let these things get to us. We must keep moving Others: Yeah (Their adventure continues down the path. A while later, they notice a small stone house in the distance) Manny: Look guys, a house Thorn: Oh, finally! Felix: Shhh! (whispering) You guys have to keep it down! There could be some people camping out here in this forest, and they might not be friendly Spike: (whispering) He's got a good point (He noticed his brother is not by his side. Thorn was heading into the stone house) Kunekune: Thorn, should you really be going in there? Thorn: Felix, you did say we should take shelter, right? Felix: Yeah... Thorn: So, that’s what we should do. Take shelter in here Spike: We’re not gonna steal someone’s home Cappy: Yeah. What if that is someone’s home? Felix: Guys, we have no other choice. I mean, we can’t sleep in the dark, in the grass where we can be noticed by any unfriendly people around here. My phoenix senses led us here, and I feel like we should take shelter in that house (They all went inside the house. It was rather dark, but the fire in the fireplace kept on burning. They all got comfortable on any soft bean bag chairs they could find) Manny: Oh! Are we sleeping here for the night? Kunekune: Yeah. I’m sure whoever lives in this house wouldn’t mind if we sleep here Jack: And give us something really good in the morning (The dragon chuckles at that, and everyone goes to sleep. The next scene cuts to the morning and outside the Lookout. Zuma had just finished breakfast, and then he goes inside his pup house to get his iPad. Zuma noticed a note taped to the screen side. It read: If you’re reading this, don’t go on the Night Parties At Kunekune’s app. For some weird reason, the mythical animatronics had mysteriously been transported out of the game —From, Nobody Zuma: (with a shocked face) No way.... (He takes his iPad and the note and ran to the yard. The scene cuts to the yard of the Lookout . Chase, Rocky, and Marshall are in the yard, waiting for Zuma) Marshall: Today is another day of Night Parties At Kunekune’s Rocky: Yep. I wonder what is taking Zuma so long? Chase: Let’s just give him time. There’s no need to rush (Zuma finally arrives) Rocky: Awesome, you're here! Zuma: Pups! I have something to show you! Look at this note! (Chase takes the the note and reads it over, same with the other pups. Shock and surprise is on their faces as they read it) Rocky: Did they really? Zuma: The note doesn’t lie Chase: Well if they’re not in the game anymore, where are they? Zuma: I looked all over the Lookout outside and inside, but couldn’t find them Marshall: Well, we better find them now (Marshall, Chase, Rocky, and Zuma ran past Ryder who was fixing his ATV) Ryder: Hey, pups. Would you care to help me fix my ATV? Chase: We'd love to, Ryder. But we're on a mission Ryder: Are you? Zuma: Yeah. Look at this note. (Ryder takes the note and reads it) I think that happened last night when we were all sleeping Ryder: (gives the note back to Zuma) Well, you better go find those robots now. Who knows what would happen to them. Be safe All: We will (The four took off, but then stopped) Marshall: Uhh, we’ve got a big problem…where exactly are the robots? Chase: Good question Zuma: Let’s just go and ask anyone if they see them Rocky: Good idea (The four walked off to see Skye, who was in the Lookout with her 3 dolls; a pink unicorn, a red bunny, and an orange pig. She is having a pretend tea party with them) Skye: (to her unicorn plushie) Would you like some more tea, Uni? (The boys come to her) Skye: Oh, hey guys Zuma: We need to ask you something Skye: Ask away Zuma: Well, do you know the eight robots from Night Parties At Kunekune’s? Skye: Oh yeah. Why? (Marshall hands the note to Skye) Marshall: Well, if you would take a look at that note…it says something about them being magically transported from their game Skye: Woah Rocky: By any chance, have you seen them at all? Skye: Oh, no. I haven’t seen any robots running around here last night Rocky: Oh Chase: Thanks, Skye (The four took off. The next scene cuts to the robots leaving the stone house) Felix: Ulysses, those pancakes you made were just great Jack: Yes, they're just so delicious! Ulysses: (chuckles) I’m glad you like them Felix: Well, now we better get a move on Jack: A move on? Ooh! Where are we going? Maybe your phoenix senses can take us somewhere! Kunekune: Felix, where should we go now? (All the robots felt pain in their heads) Kunekune: Rrrrrrrghh! (rubbing his head) Ow… Cappy: Ugh…such a terrible feeling… (hand on forehead) Ow. My head Manny: What is going on? Why are we getting these headaches? Kunekune: …If I had any idea, I’ll let you all know Felix: Come. My phoenix senses are telling me we should go back Kunekune: Go back the way we came? Why? Felix: I don’t know, man! That’s what my phoenix senses are telling me Ulysses: Well, we don’t have much of a choice, do we? Thorn: Yeah. We’re relying on your phoenix senses, Felix (The others follow him down the path. It was not long until they heard the sounds of four chattering voices not far away from where they are) Kunekune: Do you guys hear that? (Pain shot up in all eight heads. The robots groaned in pain and have a hand on their head) Manny: That was…ow! I hate that! Spike: So unpleasant! Jack: Not fun. All I can say is…terrible Kunekune: I know you’re trying to make us feel better, Jack, but…sadly, it’s not helping. (headache goes away) Anyway, did you guys hear something? Kunekune: Voices (They can finally hear the voices. They recognize them) Ulysses: Are those the voices of the player and his friends? Jack: The player from our game or out here? Ulysses: Out here. Cappy: I think we should hide. I mean, what if they’re not friendly? Kunekune: Well, why not? (The robots scatter into a bush. Shortly, the pups come by) Chase: For a second, I thought I heard voices (From behind, the robots try to sneak away. Suddenly, Jack stepped on a twig. The pups heard that and they saw them. The robots gasp in fear, so did the four pups. Next comes a moment of silence and stares of surprises on everyone’s faces. Zuma was the first to break the silence) Zuma: Are you guys what I think you are? Kunekune: Uh…uh…uh…yeah. We are who you think we are Marshall: (gasp) Are you…the main attraction? Kunekune: Uh…yeah, that’s me Rocky: And your three best friends? Spike, Thorn, and Jack? Cappy: They’re not his only best friends. Me, Ulysses, Manny, and Felix are his friends too Chase: Interesting. (realizes something) Wait. (to Cappy) You’re that nerdy-looking turtle animatronic that scared us the other day Rocky: Oh yeah. Isn’t your name Happy? Cappy: Close (correcting Rocky) Cappy. Cappy the Kappa Chase: (to Ulysses) You’re name must be Ulysses. And you’re a unicorn Ulysses: That’s me, sir Rocky: (to Jack) And you’re that hyperactive jackalope Jack: Yay! That’s me Zuma: (to Spike and Thorn) And…uh oh. I forget who’s who Spike: That’s alright, young one. Some people get us confused a lot Thorn: Yeah. We’re used to it (Felix, who was just in midair, descends down) Felix: I’m Felix the phoenix, and in case you four already knew, my friends and I have been magically removed from the game Zuma: Oh. Hey, Felix. Yeah, I just got a note that says something about that Felix: What else did the note say? Marshall: Nothing else, just that Felix: Oh Chase: Is something going on? Felix: …No, I’m just asking Chase: Well, we should head back Kunekune: Yeah. It’s really not safe to be in this forest, especially in the daylight Felix: Wait! I can lead you all out of here with my phoenix senses Rocky: That’s awesome! What’s your phoenix senses telling you Felix: That we should go back down the path (Everyone else follows Felix down the path. The scene cuts to them leaving the forest) Chase: Your phoenix senses are super, Felix. They’re also very helpful Felix: Yeah. I guess you could say they are Chase: Come on, let’s go to the Lookout (The scene cuts to the Lookout) Ulysses: Very nice Chase: Thanks Zuma: So, what happened before you guys were thrown out? (The robots get headaches again) Manny: OW! Grrrgh! Marshall: You guys okay? Kunekune: Yes…well, no. Ow Spike: We’ve been getting these ever since we were magically removed out of our game Marshall: Do you know why you’re getting these headaches? Ulysses: None of us have a clue Felix: You know, I…Ah! I feel like there’s something at the tip of my tongue, but I just can’t figure it out! Cappy: What are you trying to say, Felix? Rocky: That the headaches are…well, do they mean something? Thorn: At first, we thought they’re just regular migraines that just come and go, but… Kunekune: I…I don’t know anymore Chase: Well…try to shake it off. Because now, we’re going to show you guys around here Felix: Oh, yes! That’s kindly of you (When the characters left, the camera pans up to the roof. A gray mist appears. It clears to reveal a light clammy-skinned girl with red eyes, long dark blue hair, black dress shoes, and a long white dress. On her hair are snakes. This is Medley the Medusa. Next to her is a light blue skinned boy about her height and age. His eyes are purple. He wears red trousers, golden shoes and golden bands around his wrists. This is Gene the Genie) Medley: Just look at them, Gene Gene: Yes. Look at those…uh…who are they Medley: (facepalms, then snaps at her friend) They are Kunekune and his friends! UGH! Gene: Sorry. All that sugar I had earlier is just making me go crazy Medley: Forget the sugar. Look! (she points to the pups) Gene: Wow! Little puppies! Medley: Exactly! Gene: So…why are we here again Medley: Grrrrrgh! We’re gonna capture those pups! Then, we’ll take them into our lair Gene: And then what? Medley: I don’t know. We leave them there (evilly) …To see if that Kunekune dragon and his buddies will save them (She chuckles to herself. So does Gene) Gene: This is gonna be good. (stops) Uh…what are we doing with them? Medley: Oh, you’ll see (She and Gene laughed evilly. First scene cuts to the Pup Park) Felix: Oh, my. You guys have a park in your town? Spike: That’s cool Rocky: Yeah. We go here everyday Spike: Neat! Zuma: (on one side of the see-saw) Who wants to go on the see-saw with me? Cappy: Ooh, I do! (Cappy takes the other end of the see saw, and lowers it to his level. He gets on, and Zuma goes down slowly. Suddenly, a light green force field surrounds him) Zuma: Hey! What’s going on?! (The force field completely traps him inside. Then, it starts to sink into the ground, bringing Zuma down as well. The others try to get him, but it was no use. Zuma has disappeared before their very eyes) Marshall: Zuma?! Chase: Oh no! (The robots voiced worried replies. Pain shoot up in their heads) Manny: Those migraines again…ow… Rocky: So they are telling you something! (A familiar voice is heard) Zuma: (from o.s.) Oh really? (Everyone turned around to see Zuma. He did not look any different. But when he spoke, his voice sounds…evil) Chase: Zuma! Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay! Zuma: So you did. (Chase'' puts him down'') All of you looked like you’ve missed me. I must’ve been gone for…well…a few minutes or so (The camera frames the robots, all have worried and scared looks) Marshall: (from o.s.) Of course we did. We were worried about you Zuma: (from o.s.) Very nice of you to say that Chase: (from o.s.) What was that like? Zuma: (from o.s.) What are you talking about? Rocky:(from o.s.) You know, what happened to you just a second ago? (The robots looked at Zuma with shock. Cut to Zuma) Zuma: Oh…that? (eyes glowed green for a split second) That felt nice. (chuckles softly & evilly to himself) (The robots were shocked) Jack: Kunekune, Zuma seems a bit…off Kunekune: I know Zuma: Come, if you all must. We have some fun to do (The other pups follow him, unaware of Zuma’s change. The chocolate labrador cackles softly to himself again. The robots kept an eye on him. Next scene cuts to the Lookout. Zuma goes inside. As the door closes he locks the door. After a while, the others were getting worried) Chase: Zuma? Rocky: He’s been in his house for, like…a few minutes now Marshall: What do you think he’s doing in there? Chase: I don’t know Felix: You guys haven’t noticed anything strange about him, right? Chase: What do you mean? Ulyssses: His eyes were glowing green! Didn’t you see it? Marshall: Well, no, but…You guys are probably going crazy because of the migraines Felix: I know what I saw! Something about that pup just made me think that there is one thing that is causing his sudden transformation! Cappy: Yes. We’ll prove it to you Rocky: Well, what do you think is causing it? Kunekune: Many things. Only one thing is behind this Manny: Hey, where’s Marshall? (Rocky and Chase looked around and noticed that Marshall is nowhere with them) Rocky: What?! (looks around) He probably walked off somewhere when we weren’t looking Thorn: I think I know where (He points to Marshall slowly walking toward the Lookout. He has an evil look on his face, Zuma then lets him inside, and Marshall chuckles evilly to himself) Rocky: What on earth is he doing? Felix: See that? The same thing is happening to Marshall now! Chase: This is weirding me out Rocky: (coldly) Tell me about it (Chase looks at him with surprise. Rocky walks off slowly to the Lookout. Marshall and Zuma let him in, and laughs evilly out loud) Cappy: Rocky? Kunekune: This is not right. There is something seriously wrong. When my friends and I were thrown out of our game, we thought we were the only robots that it happened to us. Ever since that happened, we’ve been getting these terrible migraines. Next, Zuma, Rocky, and Marshall acted like they were being possessed or something Cappy: So…what are you getting at? Kunekune: I feel like…when we were thrown out, something followed us out of the game Ulysses: So, something else was thrown out? Manny: You mean someone followed us out of the game (The camera pans up to the balcony of the Lookout. Gene and Medley are there) Medley: Those fools Gene: Yeah. They didn’t know we were following them Medley: Gene, my friend. This night is will be perfect (The scene cuts to nighttime. The camera pans down from the moon to a lake. Gene and Medley’s reflection are seen. An eerie orchestral melody plays for the first song of the series) Medley: This night is going to be perfect. The type of night of which I dreamed since I was small. Everyone will be stuck inside, Chase has no one by his side We will succeed once and for all! Gene: This night is going to be perfect The kind of night of which I dreamed since I was small I agreed we’re doing great, the pups are way too late What they don’t know is that soon, they will fall! (Both the villains are under the moonlight) Medley: We don’t care if this makes him sad, we care less about her despair Why? Reason why we don’t care Gene: Through any kind of weather, no one will be together (Both) The truth is, we don’t care for them at all! (They go to Rocky’s house. Gene has dragged Rocky out of the house, his eyes are green and sleepy-looking) Gene: No, we do not like this kid, our greed is big like a giant squid Medley: But we still want to rule this entire land! (Cut to Chase and the robots. They are on a grassy hill) Chase: We must succeed or else we’ll fail, find a way to save my friends! Robots: We do? Chase: I won’t be lying if I say I fear that I might lose them to ones who wants to use them. Yes. Care for, love, and cherish them each day (The robots follow her to Zuma’s house. Chase looks out through his bedroom window. Zuma lays still on his bed) Chase: Oh, let’s just say I so love them, all my friends are in my heart Oh, dear friends, our friendship won’t ever break apart! (The robots follow Chase to the Lookout. The scene cuts to Gene and Medley under a dome-shaped light green force field) Medley: Finally the moment has arrived For us no one here will never survive (Cut to the Lookout. Chase looks around in his pup house) Chase: Oh, the madness we won’t stop, it’ll end up going nonstop Oh, my friends will be… (Medley & Gene suddenly pop up in front of him) Medley & Gene: Ours! They’ll be ours! (Song ends) (Medley & Gene are now casting a spell. Their eyes flashed green, and light green orbs form on their palms. Chase and the robots backed off. The two throw their orbs at Chase and the robots. A ring of green flames surround them and hem them in. Then, it changed into a domed shield that begins to sink into the floor, taking the trapped ones inside with it. The robots and Chase descend out of sight. Medley and Gene face the screen with evil looks) Medley: Goodbye forever, PAW Patrol! You too, Kunekune and friends! Gene: You’ll all be forgotten forever! (Thunder sounded and flashed as they laugh evilly. They continue and walk off. The view fades to black) To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One